


Way of Love

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Conviction (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Cuddle, Fear, Multi, Safe!, Sweetness, Trauma, Wolves! girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is post Final episode of Conviction, the two men are either dead or gone and the team is safe. Jezzy Winters (OC) has been injured, Alexandra winds up dumped because she tells the guy she WILL be returning to SVU in a few weeks, things get down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, goin to a club of sorts to dance and sing!  
> And then, fun times  
> BTW, the wolf girl here has a wolf form, a brother, a child she has taken on, and three dog forms she has to switch between but conveniently forgot all about

_The sound of sirens, Alexandra running to hug everyone, Nick and Billy standing off to the side, Jim holding Jessica and Brian and Finn hugging...._

The young redhead cousin of Jim coughed a bit as she began to limp back towards the doors, she heard Jim yelling for her and softly called "I am coming, Jim, I am coming!" She limped out of the courthouse, and yelped as one leg buckled and she began to fall. Lucky her, Jim was right there and he caught her. "Easy, easy..." he said softly as he held her up gently. "Ooo, you got shot?" Jezzy softly said "Turned wolf  to fight the guys, got shot. Turned dog to attack again, shot again.. When I turned human, the one guy really freaked, and he shot me twice, once in the arm once in the leg." As she was speaking, she just so happened to look up and she snarled as she saw her, that woman...the one she was forced to call Mother, the one that killed her brother Coalson....Jim pulled the redhead close to him, moving his body to stand between her and the woman. Jezzy seemed to tense up, as she sensed the tall blonde woman from back there headed their direction, then flinched a bit as Alexandra reached them with "Jim, what's going on?" Jim shook his head as he said "I'll explain, I promise, but later sometime." Alexandra nodded as she then said "Hey, everyone, since we narrowly missed losing many of our people, let's go to the bar then out dancing." A lot of the team cheered as they clapped and danced around a little.

 

_After the bar scene at the end of the final episode..._

The young ADAs were now headed for a club, of sorts, that was owned by another cousin of Jim and Jezzy's, to dance and have a bit of fun. Jezzy was still hurting a bit from the bullets, which had been removed after they had knocked her out for a little bit, and she was leaning on Jim for support still. She smiled sweetly as she looked up at the man, and he smiled back as he walked along with her, helping her. They had to stay back from the others a bit, as she might fall at any moment and they did not want any more 'casualties', so to say. When they got into the dance club, Jezzy began to limp round and she soon found herself with a microphone and began to sing She's Country by Jason Aldean. After this, she started Honey Bee and sang through it once, then handed the mic to Jim whom sang the entire song to her. Then Brian sang it to Christine, as Jezzy now sat on the ping pong table that was in the club, then Billy sang it to his blondie, then Nick sang it to a pretty red haired thing he had met, and then Jim took it again. Naturally, Jezzy thought he was singing to her again then saw his gaze was on Alex. With an "oh..." and a sigh, she gravitated over to the sole swing in the place, where a little boy whom she'd picked up, named Rhoda, was watching her. She stayed by  him, then walked to one of the poles that held the place up, and smiled as she leaned against it and watched Jim sing the second verse now to Jessica. She then made a soft sound as she walked closer to where Jim was, and he said "Come here you, I'm singing to you this last verse too." She grumbled a bit as he pulled her to him, and she danced with him a bit then moved back to the ping pong table again. As Jim began to sing Destiny by Syntax, he took her hand and twirled her and danced with her a bit. She then sat upon the table again and elected to just watch him.

 

_After the club..._

Billy had taken his blonde off-again on-again girlfriend back to his place, and God knew what they were doing there...Potter had scored with the lovely redhead known as Jess, as she had asked to go back to his place and he happily indulged her. Brian gave the guy a thumbs up, then smirked as he gently kissed Christina and she breathlessly asked "My place, or yours?" He smiled as he softly said "Your place..." and led her back to the car. Jezzy said good bye to Harmon, then walked back over to where Jim was waiting and she smiled as she climbed into the back with Jessica, whom seemed to be tired but appeared to be awake for Jezzy. Alex woke slightly at the closing of the door, and as they began to drive Jezzy thought of Coalson again...She had attacked her mother and left her for dead, but the woman was back...She had cried herself near to death, from the asthma, but Coal was still gone...And then, she had found Rhoda and a new reason to live...Jezzy looked out the window and saw the woman again, and snarled as she told Jim "Stop the car..." Shifting halfway out the door, the white and golden she wolf snarled as she lunged and tackled the already shifting mother to the ground. Yelping as they dug into each other, Jezzy found herself losing and shifted human again, yelping as she kicked her mother HARD then ran back to the car. Alex had woken and seen the girl turn human again, but she kept quiet...Back at Jim's place, he got busy with first Alex to get it over with, then Jessica, and their moans echoed through the rooms. Jezzy growled a bit as she sank onto the couch and began to lick at her wounds even though in human form, then halfway into shifting to clean wolf wounds she saw Alex in the doorway. Growling again, the young she wolf skittered for the door to the kitchen but Alex said "W-wait!" The she wolf growled as she stopped and stared the woman down. "I know you won't believe me, but you are actually quite beautiful for being a wolf, and I mean you no harm..." The she wolf crept towards her with a whine, then yelped softly as Alex grabbed her and softly said "Shh, shh, let me look at those wounds." She shivered as the woman cleaned the wounds, then shivered even more at the hands running through her fur. She shifted again and panted faintly as Alex stroked her hair and neck, and softly asked "You okay?" to which Jezzy nodded and pressed into her. Alex chuckled as she got more sounds out of the girl, but then jerked away as she heard Jim and Jessica walking in. Jezzy stayed close to Alex as Jim and Jessica sat down, and the rest of the evening they watched television.


End file.
